veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
His Cheeseburger (Love Songs with Mr. Lunt)
"His Cheeseburger" is a 1998 Silly Song, starring Mr. Lunt. In the beginning, Archibald, furious about The Song of the Cebu's failure, cancels Silly Songs "until further notice" and replaces it with Love Songs with Mr. Lunt. Archibald thinks he is going to sing about growing up in Connecticut. But Mr. Lunt sings about Jerry's love of cheeseburgers, despite Burger Bell being closed. The last scene features Archibald shouting that he thought Mr. Lunt would sing about growing up in Connecticut. Mr. Lunt corrects Archibald, saying that he grew up in New Jersey. Lyrics He said to her, "I'd like a cheeseburger, and I might like a milkshake as well." She said to him, "I can't give you either." And he said, "Isn't this Burger Bell?" She said, "Yes it is, but we're closed now. But we open tomorrow at ten." He said, "I am extremely hungry! But I guess I can wait until then!" 'Cause you're his cheeseburger! His yummy cheeseburger! He'll wait for yo-u! Yeah, he'll wait for yo-u! Oh, you are his cheeseburger! His tasty cheeseburger! He'll wait for yo-u! Oh, he will wait for you! He stayed at the drive-thru till sunrise. He may have dozed off once or twice. When he spotted a billboard for Denny's: bacon and eggs for half price. How could he resist such an offer? He really needed something to munch. Cheeseburger, please do not get angry! (Don't get angry!) He'll eat & be back here for lunch! 'Cause you're his cheeseburger! His precious cheeseburger! Be back for yo-u! He'll be back for yo-u! Won't be so long, cheeseburger! Oh, lovely cheeseburger! Be back for yo-u! Oh, he'll back for you! Because he loves you cheeseburger with all his heart! And there ain't nothing gonna tear you tw-o apart! And if the world suddenly ran out of cheese, he would get down on his hands & knees! To see if someone accidently dropped some cheese in the dirt! And he would wash it off for you! Wipe it off for you! Clean that dirty cheese off just for you! You are his cheeseburger! Trivia * This is not the first time the Silly Song has been replaced. The first time was in God Wants Me to Forgive Them? with The Forgive-O-Matic! and the second time was the LarryBoy theme song from LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space!.t * Some later prints of Madame Blueberry has the Silly Songs with Larry portion cut for time. * The name, "Burger Bell" is a spoof of Burger King and Taco Bell. * This song is number 4 in the silly song countdown. * This song was featured on disc one on the WOW 1999: The Year's 30 Top Christian Artists & Songs CD. * This song can be featured from Madame Blueberry, The End of Silliness?, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, Sing Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo, Silly Little Thing Called Love, and If I Sang A Silly Song. Video Category:VeggieTales Silly Songs Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End Of Silliness Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love